Nick Grimshaw
Nicholas Peter Andrew "Nick" Grimshaw (born 14 August 1984) is an English television and radio presenter. He is best known for having hosted a variety of shows on BBC Radio 1 and was the host of The Radio 1 Breakfast Show from 2012 to 2018. He is also known for his Channel 4 roles in T4 and The Album Chart Show. In 2015, he was a judge on the twelfth series of The X Factor. Career Grimshaw joined BBC Radio 1 in September 2007, presenting the BBC's youth strand Switch with DJ Annie Mac. He hosted for 9 months. From October 2008 to May 2009, Grimshaw hosted Radio 1's Weekend Breakfast Show. Grimshaw then went on to present the 10 pm to midnight slot on BBC Radio 1 on 1 June 2009. From 2010–12, Grimshaw was the main stand-in presenter for Scott Mills on BBC Radio 1. On 11 July 2012, it was announced that Grimshaw would host The Radio 1 Breakfast Show. His first programme was on 24 September 2012. Grimshaw's TV career began on UK entertainment channel E4. In September 2007, he crossed over to Channel 4, hosting daily breakfast show Freshly Squeezed with Alexa Chung, and more recently Jameela Jamil. The pair hosted various award shows and covered music events and festivals for Channel 4. As well as hosting the radio show BBC Switch for BBC Radio 1, Grimshaw and Annie Mac teamed up to host music show Sound for BBC Two. He presented the first ever BBC Switch Awards show with Kimberley Walsh of Girls Aloud on BBC One. In 2011, Grimshaw hosted a series titled New Look Style the Nation, in which hopeful fashion designers competed for a job at New Look. In April 2013, he began presenting BBC Three panel show, Sweat the Small Stuff. In August 2013, Grimshaw hosted a one-off panel show on Channel 4 called That Music Show. In late 2013, Grimshaw appeared in as many UK soap operas as he could, filming cameo roles in EastEnders, Coronation Street, Emmerdale, Hollyoaks and Home and Away. In 2013, he narrated Hotel of Mum and Dad for BBC Three. Since 2014, Grimshaw is a regular guest co–presenter on The One Show. In 2015, Grimshaw joined the twelfth series of The X Factor as a judge. He was selected to mentor the "Boys" category and chose Mason Noise, Ché Chesterman and Seann Miley Moore for the live shows. Following the eliminations of Moore in week 2 and Noise in week 4, he guided Chesterman through to the final, where he finished in third place. In 2018, Grimshaw announced he would be retiring from hosting the Radio 1 Breakfast Show after six years. He remained on radio but moved to the afternoon slot. Relationship With One Direction While Grimshaw has a long-running friendship with One Direction as a whole, he is particularly close friends with Harry Styles. The pair have been seen out to dinner and attending social events together many times since 2012. In 2017, Grimshaw aired an exclusive two hour interview with Styles as he launched his solo single Sign Of The Times, on BBC Radio 1, on 7 April 2017. Nick jokingly attached Harry to a heart monitor, and showed him a picture of his then-girlfriend, Camille Rowe. At the end of 2017, Nick hosted a variety special about Harry, which aired on the BBC. Trivia * In March 2014, Grimshaw completed a twelve-hour bicycle ride for Sport Relief. The event raised more than £115,000. * Grimshaw caused controversy after it was claimed he refused to promote Rihanna's latest album because she cancelled an interview with him – a claim Grimshaw denied, noting that his snub was intended to be "tongue in cheek". * In 2012, Grimshaw had a cameo appearance in the UK release of the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph as Calhoun's deceased fiancé Brad Scott who was killed by Cy-Bugs. This version, however, is not in the UK home release. * Grimshaw and Harry Styles have denied rumours of a romantic relationship. Harry denied this in 2013, stating he was not aware of any speculation. Grimshaw denied the claims in 2015. External Links * Official Twitter * Official Instagram * Official Snapchat Category:People Category:British people Category:Friends Category:Radio